Alana Grant - Dino Girl
by Faron Oakenshield
Summary: Dr Alan Grant doens't like kids. Never has. That is until he meets his niece, Alana Grant. True that he still doesn't like other kids, but he absolutely adores his niece. When a car crash kills Alana's parents, he takes her in and raises her as his own. What happens to the pair when they go to an island full of dinosaurs? ON HIATUS!


**Hey guys! Got a new Jurassic Park story for you to check out! Hope you all like this! Just gotta put a warning up, that I will be taking my other Jurassic Park series down so that I can redo it all, as I am happy with the product I put up. I wrote that when I first started writing and since, to me, I've gotten better with my writing, I know I can do a whole lot better than what I've got now. So, if you don't see it, I do apologise, but it will back up again, not sure when, but it will be up all nice and better!**

 **Now we have that out of the way, let's get on with this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Alan Grant has never been fond of children. Never knew what to do when he was around them, always feeling awkward, especially when they would stop and stare at him, as if expecting him to do something. That all changed when he met her.

Alana Marie Grant, daughter of Alan's twin brother, John Grant, born 27th July 1985, at 3:15 am. He remembers getting the phone call from his frantic brother that his wife, Julie, had gone into labour.

He immediately got into his car and took the hour long drive until he reached the hospital where he was greeted by John at the entrance. Alan waited for the next five hours, waiting and wondering, John coming out every so often to keep him updated on Julie and the baby.

As he looked at his watch and saw half three, John came running in, a big grin on his face.

"She's here, Alan!" John exclaimed.

Alan smiled as he stood. "She? You've got a girl?"

John nodded. "We've got a girl!"

Both brothers hugged each other tight.

"Congratulations, John! How is she? And Julie?"

"Fine, both of them are fine. Come on, come meet her."

Following his brother into the room, he sees a smiling Julie sitting up in the bed, red hair mussed and wet with sweat and a tired by happy look in her green eyes as she looked up to her brother-in-law.

"Come meet your niece, uncle Alan."

Alan walks over and peeks into the pink bundle in Julie's arms. Even though he has never been comfortable with children, one look at his niece and he was completely smitten with her. Her big, curious blue eyes, eyes she got from her father and himself as well as a tuft of brown hair, which also came from himself and John.

"She's beautiful guys. . ." Alan says, a fond smile on his face.

They both smile at him.

"What's her name?"

John grins. "Alana Marie Grant. After her uncle and grandmother."

Alan looks to his brother in surprise, he gave his daughter his name?

"John. . .I'm honoured. . ."

John smiles as he takes his daughter into his arms. "Do you want to hold her?"

Alan looks hesitant as he steps back a little. "Oh. . .erm. . .I-"

John chuckles. "She's not going to bite you, Alan. Not yet at least, anyway."

With that, John gently places the newborn in Alan's arms, making sure her head is supported before stepping back.

Holding the little girl close, he looks down and watches as she stares at him in curiosity, wondering who the strange man is that's holding her. As he continued to watch her, the wider his smile grew. He may not like kids, but he's falling more in love with his niece by the minute, and he would make sure he would love and protect her as if she was his own. Little did they know, that their lives were going to change.

* * *

Over the next six years, Alana grew up as any other normal girl would, she had loving parents who treated her like a princess and an uncle who had never stopped loving her ever since she was born, the love only growing.

As a palaeontologist, Alan would travel around the country, sometimes the world, and go to dig sites to look for dinosaur skeletons. Alan would sometimes take Alana on these digs, with her parents permission of course, and they would bond over dinosaurs.

A few months after Alana's sixth birthday, she was staying with Alan while her parents had to leave town on a business trip. It was on this trip when Alana's little paradise came tumbling down. Alan had received a call saying that his brother and sister-in-law had died in a car accident, leaving the poor girl alone.

Alan immediately took his niece into his arm, swearing to his brother that he will protect Alana and not let anything happen to her. Alan held strong to that promise. Over the next two years, he took the girl in and raised her like she was his own. He would often struggle to know what to do sometimes, but the pair of them got through the couple of years. It was not long after Alana turned eight when events would occur that would really test the strangth in their relationship, when they are invited to a weekend away, to an island full of dinosaurs.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it, please let me know your thoughts on this. Sorry the chapter is short, but it's just the beginning!  
**


End file.
